Brittana Prompts
by gracielovesyou
Summary: This will be where I upload my Brittana Prompts, if you have any let me know... any genre/ rating I don't care. T for now, anything higher will change it... Please review,Thank you! Chapter 8 - A Missed Chance and A Stolen Glance - Brittany and Santana meet once and keep seeing each other everywhere, waiting for the other one to notice. T rated.
1. Graveyard

Graveyard.

Santana placed the daffodils gently on the ground. She shivered as a particularly strong gust of wind blew, causing her to wrap her thick coat round her, and hug her body tight.

'Hey B,' She whispered, kneeling down and reaching forward to trace her fingers of the blondes name on the gravestone before her. 'Sorry I haven't visited in a while. I've been busy. Guess what?' She waited for a second, imagining Brittanys excited reply, imagining her bright smile adorning her face. She listened to the silence for a second, before continuing in her hushed tone, as though everythign she was about to say was a huge secret, a secret that only Brittany could know, 'I got that gig, at Scandals. The one I was telling you about last time. I'm a regular performer there now, Kurt was there with his new boy toy last week. He was shocked.' She chuckled lightly remembering the look on Kurts face as she walked onto the stage. 'His new fashion line is coming out in Spring. As for the others? Quinn got a new job too, in New York, she's opened that book store she always wanted... with Rachel. Let's see. Finn and Sam are helping Burt at the tire shop. Mike's dancing at Julliard and Mercedes is on tour again, with Puck. Artie works at Microsoft... Tina is a teacher at McKinley.'

She looked down at her hands no resting in her lap. 'I wish you were here B. I wish you could see it. How everyones grown up and doing their own thing. You'd be so proud of all of us. You'd be dancing, and I'd be there beside you. Supporting you no matter what.' A tear slipped down her cheek. 'I... I really fucking miss you. I thought after the funeral that the pain would go... well. Not go, but not be so hard to handle. But it hasn't changed. I still dread waking up in the morning, knowing you aren't gonna be there... I hate coming back from work, knowing you aren't gonna be there to hold me as I fall asleep. Or calm me when I've had a bad day.' She was full out crying now, sub-conciously she started stroking the chain of the necklace around her throat.

'I hate myself for letting this happen Britt. If I had been there on time, you wouldn't have tried to walk home, you wouldn't have got hit. I could have saved you.' She touched the ring hanging from the chain and her breath hitched. 'I told everyone about our plans. To go to New York, get married, rent a little appartment, open your studio, me doing something... probably performing in dive bars, getting just enough money to pay the rent and saving the rest. Eventually saving enough for a small house in Florida, having our two kids and a cat. And spending the rest of our lives together.' She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself before continuing. 'But I know that's never gonna happen now. I still dream about it though. Everynight. Well I did.' She let her eyes wander to the crying group of people heading towards her, and the empty grave beside her. She glanced at the gravestone and smiled weakly as she felt the soft hand rest on her shoulder.

'They're gonna miss you just as much Sanny' A voice said behind her. She rose slowly and turned to face the girl.

'I know Britt-Britt. I'm just glad I have you again.' She hugged her and buried her face in the crook of Brittanys neck, inhaling the scent of pure Brittany. She had missed her so.

She turned around and took one last look at the two gravestones side by side. **Brittany Susan Pierce**, and the empty grave beside her, the grave that the people were walking towards, **Santana Lopez**. They heard some familiar voices drifting towards them.

'It's such a shame' Mr Montery, the owner of Scandals, mumbled to the group. 'A man that drunk shouldn't be allowed to drive.' They all nodded somberley as they each placed flowers ontop of the coffin being lowered. The two girls watched, crying softly.

'Come on San, we should go.' Brittany said wrapping her arms around the smaller girls waist.

'Great idea B.' She kissed her cheek and smiled.

The two spirits linked pinkies as they walked out of the dark graveyard.

...

**A/N It's kinda short but yeah, this was a prompt I got from an anon in my tumblr ask. If anyone has any prompts they want me to write, can be anything, I don't mind if it's angsty or not. But if you have one let me know in a review. Thanks for reading.**

**Gx**


	2. Bram What!

**A/N Greetings all, this was a prompt from a friend of mine, not all of these will be connected but I'm gonna fill in another request (kinda, but kinda not, sorry) from the last chapter. Hope you like, please review and leave me any requests. :) Stay awesome.**

**Gx**

**P.S I think this is actually one of the longest things I have ever written...**

**...**

Bram... What?!

She sat bolt upright in her bed, the covers sticking to her body with sweat, she was panting and could feel tears running down her cheeks. She had a dream. She was dead. Brittany was dead, and so was Santana. She wasn't sure whether she should be scared or happy they were together, the dream had disturbed her and she did not like it at all. She sighed and layed down snuggling up to the body in the bed beside her. _Hang on._ She sat up again and rolled her eyes, nudging the sleeping blonde who had invaded her bed.

'Tori...' She said pushing the girl. 'Tori, you're in my bed again.' Her roomate mumbled something unintelligable before rolling out of the bed and stumbling into her own on the otherside of the dorm room. Santana was already fed up with college, Tori wasn't too bad, a little annoying at times but they were friends, she just kept on getting into Santanas bed when she was tired. Santana sighed again and picked up her phone, which was resting on her bedside table, it was 11:49 pm... It was a lot earlier than she'd thought, she was just so exhausted from Cheer practise that she must have just passed out when she got back to her dorm, she had a missed call from Britt and 2 texts. Feeling guilty she opened them.

_**Best Girlfriend EVER x 10:21pm**_

_**Hey Sanny, I guess you're asleep early since you missed our Skype date. Sorry for calling you, I just miss you is all. Britt x**_

_Damn it._ Santana thought. _How could I blow her off like that._ She rubbed her temple and opened up the next one.

_**Trouty 10:43pm**_

_**Santana. I'm worried about Brittany she called me crying and referring to herself as a sad panda? I think you should talk to her. Sam.**_

She felt even worse upon reading that text, that, along with the upset from her dream, meant Santana desperately wanted to talk to her Britt and she straight away dialled the number that she had memorised for the past 2 years. 'Come on, come on pick up.' She muttered as the phone rang.

_**'Santana?' **_A deep voice said through the phone. _That's not Britt._ She thought as she recognised the familiar dulcet tone of one Samuel Evans.

'Trouty?' She replied, confused. 'Why are you answering Britts phone?'

_**'She's asleep. Did you get my text?' **_

'Yeah, I did. Which is why I'm calling, why are you there?' She asked frowning as she crept from the room, trying not to wake the other girl.

_**'I came right over after she called me, I'm staying over with her, you wanted me to look after her right?'**_

'Yeah, look don't wake her but tell her I'm sorry for missing our Skype date, I shouldn't have to make excuses but college is riding me hard. It's tough... and... can you tell her I love her? Please.' She asked bashfully, a little annoyed that Sam was looking after her girlfriend better than she was.

_**'Yeah, of course. I gotta go. Talk later dude. Bye.'**_He said hanging up quickly.

_That was weird._ She thought walking back into the bedroom and climbing into bed thinking about the conversation. Now, Santana is quite a jealous person and now she had the chance she kept running the conversation through her head growing more and more suspicious about the relationship between her girlfriend and their blonde haired, big lipped friend. _Why was he staying round there? Why did he go so suddenly? Why did he not wanna talk? Why did he say he had to go? What does he mean by taking care of her? Is he defling my Britt-Britt? OMG she's cheating on me! With Trouty! What do I do?_ All these thoughts were rushing round her head at a million miles per hour. Then she remembered what she had planned this weekend and instead of it being a romantic gesture it suddenly loomed over her like a heavy wieght. She had tomorrow off college and was planning on driving down to Lima for the weekend to see Brittany and take her out to dinner and be all sweet and coupley with her, now it seemed like she was heading back to Lima to catch Britt and Sam in the act. Her heart was full of dread as she curled up to sleep. She had a long drive in the morning.

...

She pulled up outside the Pierce household at 4pm. She had gone home to see her parents first, they had been very happy to see her and seemed surprised she had gone straight to them instead of visiting Brittany first. Her excuse was that it was Friday and she didn't want Brittany to miss school or be distracted knowing the Latina was waiting for her. In all honesty she was putting off seeing her because she was scared what she would find. She hadn't said anything about her visit when Britt texted her that morning choosing instead to just go to her house after school and surprise her. She took a deep breath and grabbed the roses off the passenger seat, climbing out of the car and walking quietly up the path to the front door, only exhaling one she was standing on the porch, instead of knocking she texted Mrs. Pierce that she had arrived. She knew that if she knocked Brittany would open the door and both Susan and herself thought it would be better if she just crept in while she was studying. The door opened and Susan Pierce stood there smiling. 'Come in. Quick' She whispered, pulling the dark haired girl into the house. 'Britt's in her room.' Santana smiled at the older woman and crept up the stairs.

She stood in front of Brittanys bedroom door and breathed a sigh of relief, what was she thinking? Britt would never cheat on her! She smiled and opened the door, they're in love Britt wouldn't ever che-

Sam was standing in the middle of the room with his shirt off. Brittany was on her knees in front of him with her hands on his jeans. At the sound of the door both blondes turned to face the stunned brunette standing in the doorway. Everyone was silent, until Santanas grip on the flowers loosened and they fell to the floor with a dull thud. Tears pricked her eyes.

'San...' Britt started standing up and making her way over to Santana.

'SAVE IT.' She shouted running away, tears now streaming down her face as the image of what she walked in on burned in her mind.

'SANTANA' She heard being called along with light footsteps running down the stairs behind her. She yanked open the front door and stormed towards her car when she felt a soft hand grab her wrist and spin her around. 'Santana Lopez will you look at me?' She turned to face Brittany, angry at not only her and Sam but herself for not preventing it. _If I wasn't such a shit girlfriend this never would have happened._

'What is it Brittany?' She growled surprised at how mad she sounded, she'd never been angry at Britt before. Not like this. 'What do you want? To break my heart? Cos it's too fucking late for that.'

'What are you talking about Santana. I missed you so much.' She said, tears brimming in those baby blues.

'You were about to fuck Sam! Don't even deny it... how long? hmm? How long have you been going behind my back?' She was holding back her anger and tried to stay calm so they could have a serious conversation.

'What? Sam? What the hell are you talking about Sanny?' She frowned, so confused.

'You were on your knees! You were about to suck him off!' She growled again. Brittany only looked hurt.

'I would never cheat on you Sanny. I was only helping him out...'

'Oh is that what it's called now?' Brittany stared right into her eyes and held up her right hand, holding tightly onto a tape measure. 'What is that for Brittany?' Santana asked now becoming the confused one.

'I was helping him. He needs new pants and since Kurt moved away, he doesn't know what size he is. His mom used to buy them for him and then Kurt, he was too afraid to ask Carol since he's only staying with her and Burt temporarily and doesn't feel comfortable asking.' She said calmly still staring into Santanas dark brown eyes.

'Why was he shirtless then?' Santana asked, feeling her anger drain out of her slowly to be replaced with guilt at not trusting Brittany.

'He spilled food on it at lunch, it was in the wash.' Brittany was crying. 'I can't believe you don't trust me San.' Immediately the Latina grabbed the blonde and pulled her into a tight hug, mumbling I'm sorry and I love you, over and over again. The dancer hugged back tentatively, crying into the shorter girls hair. The both pulled away from the hug and slowly brought their lips together for a long awaited loving kiss, both girls trying to convey their feelings and apologising for the bad start to the weekend. They stopped, in desperate need of air.

'Shall we try this again?' Brittany chuckled softly. Santana joined in and nodded. 'What are you doing here Sanny?' Britt asked grinning madly.

'I came to see my wonderful girlfriend who I haven't seen in so damn long.' Santana smirked.

'How kind of you... What are you planning on doing now that you're here and have this wonderful girlfriend of yours in your arms?' Brittany asked coyly.

'Well... first I'm gonna kick a certain trouty mouth out of her room, then I'm gonna show her how much I've missed her. Then I'm gonna take her on a date somewhere special...' She replied grinning happily.

'Well. We better get back inside and get Sam his shirt.' She smiled. The grinned and linked pinkies hurrying back inside.

...

They panted, laying naked in the bed in the hotel room, the sheets sticking to their damp, sweaty bodies as they grinned and thought about the past two hours they had spent getting re-aquainted.

'That was mind-blowing' Brittany eventually said rolling onto her side to admire the beautiful naked Latina in bed beside her.

'I know... Bloody hell. I love you Brittany. So much.' She replied smiling.

'I know you do Sanny, I love you too.'

'And... erm... I'm sorry about... everything, missing Skype dates and stuff... and the whole thing with Sam. I should've trusted you...' She frowned sadly looking away from Brittany in shame.

'It's fine Sanny, I get that you're busy.' Britt said sadly.

'It's not fine, I promise to make more time for you now Britt, I hate being away from you.'

'I know San, not much longer now. I'll visit in a few weeks yeah? And as for the whole Sam thing? Don't worry, I can see why you got upset but just remember you're the only one for me, now and forever, you belong with me. Okay babe?' She asked.

The brunette grinned and nodded leaning forward to press a peck to the other girls lips. That turned into more than a peck and soon both girls were making out heavily on the bed. Santana pulled away reluctantly.

'Normally B, I'd be all up for round 5 but I'm a little too sensitive, can we just cuddle?' She asked shyly, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her girlfriends arms.

'Of course S, come here.' Brittany pulled the shorter girl against her and they were snuggled against each other happily both wondering how they got so lucky as they drifted off into a deep sleep.

...

**So yeah, hope you like it. Review and drop some more prompts. Much love guys.**

**Gx**


	3. Mine

**This is AU and doesn't go with the other two prompts I wrote, hope you like it anyway. :)**

Mine

Santana yawned and stretched, it had been a long day and she was looking forward to clocking off work this evening.

'Santana, breaks over, table 5 is all yours Boss says that after that you can go.' Sophie, her colleague, said, poking her head into the back room where Santana had been chilling. She nodded and followed the other brunette out into the restaurant. Santana was a waitress at 'Songbird' restaurant and bar in Los Angeles, she attended UCLA studying Music and Performance but worked on the side so she could actually afford to live. She had spent all day in class and as soon as she got to work she'd had old guys hitting on her and trying to grab her ass. She'd had enough and couldn't wait to just go back to her apartment and sleep. Still she painted on her 'business smile' as she called it and grabbing her pen and pad headed over to the balding man sitting at table 5.

'Lopez!' She stopped and turned to face the voice, it was her boss, sighing she walked over to the fat man.

'Yes sir?' She asked still smiling and trying not to feel sick at the sight of his greasy hair focusing instead on the spot of dirt on the wall directly behind his head.

'Table 5 is Sophies, I can see she tried to fob him off onto you. You got the booth, table 13? Get on it and then you can go home, I know you've had a fun evening.' He said chuckling. He was a nice man but he still made Santana feel queasy, she nodded and walked to the back of the restaurant, usually it was filled with couples on dates, but as she arrived she saw only a blonde woman. She was stunned, the woman was beautiful, she turned to face her and Santana nearly died when she flashed her a toothy smile.

'Hi.' The woman said grinning. It snapped Santana out of her daze and she cleared her throat, trying to recite the words she'd said a thousand times.

'Hey, w-welcome to Songbird, I'm S-Santana, your waiter- waitress this evening.' She smiled nervously. 'If you're waiting for someone I-I can just come back' she said pointing behind her. The woman just giggled.

'It's ok thanks, I'm here alone.' She seemed a little sad but perked right up again before continuing. 'Nice to meet you Santana, I'm Brittany.' She giggled again offering her hand out for Santana to shake. Smiling nervously Santana took it and shook it slowly, she wasn't sure what it was, the fact that the woman, Brittany, was so open or if it was her infectious bubbly personality, or the fact that she was so beautiful, but Santana didn't know how to act, she felt dizzy but alive all at once.

'Nice to meet you ma'am are you ready to order?' She asked trying to keep a clear head and do her job. The blonde looked at her menu then glanced back up to the Latina, grinning again.

'Surprise me.' She said staring into the Latinas dark eyes and making her forget what she was gonna say completely, so she simply nodded.

Brittany seemed pretty happy with the food Santana brought her and upon realising that she was the only table Santana was serving insisted that the girl sat with her and talked, Santana agreed, only to be polite of course, it wasn't as though she was desperate to know more about the mysterious blonde. They spoke for a while, after a while Sophie gave up on trying to get Santana to work and ended up serving them both, getting them drinks whenever they requested them. She rolled her eyes at Santana, she could tell when her friend was interested in someone.

Eventually it was closing time and when the bill arrived Santana paid for it using her employee discount and insisting that since it was Brittanys first time there she shouldn't have to pay. Brittany agreed on one condition. 'You have to give me your number.' Santana agreed blushing furiously.

...

They sat by the duck pond in the late afternoon a few days later, Brittany had decided that for their first date they were just gonna have a picnic and feed the ducks. Santana was happy just being with Brittany.

They talked about everything, from their childhood to their favourite film, both of them content to just sit with the other. Santana kept on comparing Brittanys eyes to the brilliant blue of the duck pond in front of them. As it got later it got colder and after a particularly strong gust of wind blew Santana shivered. She heard Brittany shuffle closer and they looked at each other, Brittany smiled mischeviously and yawned, stretching her arms back, and as she brought them back down she wrapped her arm around Santanas shoulder. Santana looked her in disbelief at the extremely corny move.

'You're such a dork Britt.' She giggled, nudging the girl softly.

'What? You looked cold.' She replied, she pulled her bag closer and wrapped a spare blanket around them both. 'Better?' She asked smiling at the brunette in her arms. Santana smiled contentedly and snuggled further into the blondes embrace.

'Much better.' She whispered happily.

It had grown late, it was dark and the park was pretty much deserted, but still neither of them made any attempt to leave, they were far to happy in each others arms wrapped up in a thick blanket and watching the city lights dance across the water and for the first time, Santana truly believed in love at first sight.

...

'Can you believe it?' Santana said grinning as she lay on Brittany on the couch, they were watching Mean Girls and quoting along with it.

'Can I believe what babe?' Brittany asked looking down at the beautiful Latina laying on her.

'Can you believe this, us?' Santana was drunk on Brittany, they had been together almost six months now and they were still going strong. 'We're taking on the world babe.'

'Yep, and we're doing it together.' Brittany replied leaning over to kiss her softly.

...

'My parents split when I was... 15?' Santana said as she helped paint the wall in the front room of Brittanys apartment.

'Is it too much if I ask why?' Brittany replied watching the shorter girl stretch into the corners, marvelling at the tanned skin peeking out from under her shirt.

'They couldn't handle the bills, they got stressed, argued and it eventually destroyed their marriage. They grew to hate each other.' She said sadly. 'I lived with my mami and abuela. It was mainly my fathers fault he was careless with his money, wasted it away. After they broke up I never thought that love was real, it couldn't be if people could fall out of it so easily.' She noticed Brittany had stopped decorating and was staring at her, she frowned. 'What?'

'Is that why you're so guarded? You don't want to make the same mistakes?' She asked curiously. Santana looked at her, amazed that the girl before her could break down her walls so easily. She nodded. 'Come here.' Santana walked over to Brittany and fell crying softly into her embrace. 'Santana, I love you, I promise, we'll never make your parents mistakes. We're together for the long run. Even when we have bills to pay, and we got nothing figured out. Even when it get's hard to take, we'll always have each other no matter what. OK?'

'OK. I love you Brittany.' She replied wiping away her tears and nuzzling into the crook of the blondes neck.

...

'Who was your first kiss?' Brittany asked popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Santana frowned for a second thinking deeply. She liked this secrets game, they always found out something new about each other.

'Erm... his name was Noah.' She chuckled. 'Noah Puckerman, he was like the resident badboy of Lima.' She cringed at the memory. 'Now I think about it, his mohawk was never cool...'

Brittany burst out laughing. 'He had a mohawk?!' Santana nodded and giggled. 'That's just terrible.'

'It looked like a dead squirrel, ok... my turn... If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life what would it be?' Santana asked as she snuggled further into Brittanys embrace, both girls ignoring the film on the TV in front of them.

'You.' Brittany deadpanned. Santana nearly choked.

'W-what?'

'I'm joking, I know you don't count as food...' She winked. 'Ok, seriously though I'd have to say your pancakes... After teaching you how to make them, I think you make them better than I do.'

Santana smiled and gave Brittany a soft kiss. 'You're perfect.'

'I know.' She chuckled and kissed her back. 'So are you.'

...

She crept out of bed carefully, the sunlight streaming in through the windows, she didn't want to wake the sleeping blonde. She snuck over to the drawers in the corner of Brittanys bedroom opening the second drawer she looked at the clothes, they were all hers. She chuckled loving the fact there was a drawer of her things at Britts house. She pulled on a baggy t-shirt and sweats as she felt a pair of long arms snaking around her waist. 'You know, you should just move in...' She whispered softly into her ear. 'You practically live here already, why not make it official.'

Santana grinned and turned around to face her girlfriend. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah.' Brittany said smiling. They leaned in for a soft kiss, both of them smiling foolishly at the thought of them living together officially.

...

She ran out of the house crying, she could hear Brittany follow her out into the street and braced herself for the goodbye, as it was all she'd ever known, she knew Brittany was going to leave her, that was it, it was over for them. She sobbed in the middle of the street, it was 2:30 in the morning, she felt like everything was slipping out of their hands, it was dark and cold but she didn't care all she cared about was that it was over. She was sat on the curb when she felt Brittany sit beside her. This is it, she thought. To her surprise she felt Brittany take her hands, 'Sanny, look at me.' Sniffling she slowly raised her head and looked into the blondes clear blue eyes. 'Sanny, I love you, I was stupid-'

'No you weren't B, you're never stupid.' Santana interrupted.

'Let me finish. I was stupid but I promise you no matter what, you're everything to me, I'll never you alone. Ever. I remember how it felt sitting by the water, and everytime I look at you it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless mans careful daughter. Santana. You are the best thing that's ever been mine.' She said looking straight at her. Santana didn't know what to say. 'I can see it now, we're gonna make it.' She continued. 'I love yo-' She didn't get a chance to finish as Santanas soft lips were pressed firmly against hers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the brunette. Eventually Santana pulled away.

'I love you so much Britt.' She said, happy tears pouring down her cheeks.

...

They were lying in bed, Santanas head was rested in the crook of Brittanys neck, her fingers drawing lazy circles on the blondes stomach, their legs intertwined. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and neither of them had made any effort to get up, too content in the others arms to move. It was times like this when Santana felt her mind drift back to their time spent together. She was nervous, thinking about the box that rested in the drawer beside their bed. She wanted to plan something big and extravagant but as she lay in her girlfriends arms she felt that now was perfect, they didn't need a romantic setting.

'Britt...' She started, clearing her throat nervously.

'Yes San?' Brittany replied, smiling down at her happily. Santana felt all her nerves disappear at that smile. She rolled out of Brittanys arms and retrieved the small blue velvet box from the drawer.

Santana took a deep breath and stared into her eyes, trying to convey everything she was feeling. 'I love you, we have been through so much, I remember so much, I remember back to when we first met, I remember the first time we went out together, when we sat by the duck pond and you put your arms around me for the first time, I remember our first kiss, I remember the first time you showed me how to cook, I remember the first time we made love, I remember when we first started living together, I remember our first I love you, I remember everything about us Brittany and it made me realise, I want so much more, I want so many more memories with you, Brittany Pierce, will you make memories with me for the rest of our lives... Will you marry me?'

They lay in silence for a few seconds, Santana holding the box open awkwardly waiting for a response from the woman she loved. Suddenly she saw a tear roll down Brittanys cheeks as she nodded furiously. They squealed and hugged and kissed happily, Santana put the ring onto Brittanys finger and the carried on hugging and kissing.

'Santana Lopez, I love you so much.' She said as they gazed lovingly into each others eyes.

'I love you more Britt-Britt, you're the best thing that's ever been mine.'

...

**A/N I know it's been done like loads now but I can't handle the Brittana feels, especially now the music from 4x04 has been released. So I thought I'd throw my fic in here. I legitimately died this morning when I first heard it, like seriously. Dead. Anyway, hope you liked, please review and drop off any prompts you have, much love, STAY AWESOME AND SHIP BRITTANA.**

**Gx**

**P.S Have any of you got a working download link for Mine or any of the Season 4 Glee songs? If so PM me or send it to my Tumblr, [awkwardteenagenerves] I'll love you forever and your name will be included in my next prompt, interacting with Brittana... (If you want, in fact even if you send me a prompt I'll mention you, you'll have to tell me your name though...)**


	4. Brittana Alphabet

**I know this has been done but I was talking about this with a friend earlier today and thought I'd give it a try (he requested a few of the letters as well), as always please review.**

**Gx**

**P.S Ignore that some of them are like really short.**

Apples.

Santana hates apples. With a passion. Like a burning passion. Which is why when Mrs. Pierce bakes the Lopez family an apple pie, Brittany understands how far her girlfriend is willing to go to impress her family. She watched Santana eat slice after slice of the pie that Mrs P was shoving on her plate, saying that as a growing girl she needs to get some meat on those bones.

Brittany makes a mental note to show Santana how much that means to her later when they're alone.

Brittany.

It's only ever been Brittany. Santana thinks staring at her. She can't believe she took this long to admit it, she can't believe she went around with Puck, and Sam and even, ew, Finn. But looking at the girl before her, she knows that she will never regret making Brittany her girlfriend. The way the light bounces off her blonde hair, how soft her pale skin is and how it contrasts with Santanas own. The deep blue of her eyes that has always been Santanas favourite colour, the way her gaze pierces Santanas, makes her weak at the knees and hot between her legs, and aching in her chest. It's only ever been her. She loves the gentle beat of her heart as she rests her head on her chest, the way it speeds up as she presses soft kisses to the dancers body, she loves the squeaks that Brittany makes when she sleeps. Most of all she loves the way Brittany says her name, the way it rolls off her tongue, as though it was made just for Brittany to say. Santana loves Brittany, and she was damn sure she wasn't letting her go. Ever. It's always been Brittany.

Cats.

Santana wasn't a big fan of cats. Brittany had 4. Lord Tubbington, Charity, Pingu and Dory. They were all adorable and she treated them like her children. Santana hated them all. And they hated Santana. They were vicious fuckers in Santanas opinion, not only did they scratch her at every given opportunity but they also made the effort to prevent Santana from getting her sweet lady kisses, and that was NOT okay. So when Brittany brought home another little tabby cat, Santana put her foot down.

'No. No more cats. No more damn satan spawn.' She growled angrily eyeing the bundle of fur in Brittanys arms. She thought she'd won, that Brittany would say okay sadly and return the damn thing. But no. As soon as Brittanys eyes started briming with tears, her bottom lip trembling, Santana caved. 'I'm sorry B, of course you can keep her.'

'Thanks Sanny.' She replied cheerfully, all signs of her crying completely gone as she pecked her lips and skipped off with the new addition in her arms.

Santana sighed. She supposed she could learn to love them.

Disney.

Everyone knows that Brittany adores Disney films. What they didn't know was that Santana loves them just as much. If not more. It was Santana that decided every Sunday on their lazy day they were to watch as many Disney films as possible. From Snow White to Bolt and everything in between. Brittany wasn't going to complain.

Eggs.

'Eggs. That's it. That's all we have, we need to go shopping.' She sighed as she took them out and closed the fridge door.

'I don't like eggs.' Brittany said sadly. 'I don't see the difference between an egg with a baby chicken inside and an egg with an egg inside.'

'They're the same thing B, but it's ok to eat them. It's all part of the life cycle... Cheer up? And I'll make you Santanas Super Special Scrambled Eggs!' She chuckled grinning and hoping that'll cheer the blonde up. It did. As soon as she heard about Santanas Super Special Scrambled Eggs, she was immediately happier, sitting on the kitchen stool and chanting for them. Santana smiled and rolled her eyes as she whisked.

Flashback.

_'I'm Brittany.' The little blonde said offering her hand out to the angry latina. The girl was sitting on the floor by the swings, leaning up against them and watching a group of boys pushign each other around. She looked at the hand before her, as though it offended her, all prepared to go all Lima Heights, but as her eyes trailed up the arm, up to those eyes, those bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, she saw the toothy lopsided grin and the swipe of dirt on her cheek, she just couldn't. She melted under Brittanys intense gaze and stood up slowly, never looking away, slowly she took the other girls hand in her own and shook it, like she'd seen her father do with his friends._

_'S-santana.' She mumbled, still entranced by the other girls eyes._

_'You have a really pretty name Santana.' She giggled. 'Do you wanna play on the swings with me?' Santana nodded dumbly and followed Brittany, she was really confused by how distracted she had gotten. She sat on the swing next to Brittanys and they swung slightly, watching each other and smiling. Before long a little boy with a chubby face and a stupid haircut came over and demanded Brittany let him swing. She refused saying she and Santana were swinging. Santana watched annoyed as he wouldn't leave. Suddenly she saw him push Brittany clean off the swing, she heard her sniffle, she saw her rub her eyes and pout, and when she looked into her eyes she saw that the wonderful sparkle had gone. She wasn't going to allow that. She jumped off the swing and marched over to the boy._

_'Hey. Culo. You need to say sorry.' She said glaring and pulling Brittany to her feet._

_'Make me.' He retorted smirking as a few other boys came over and stood behind him chuckling. He went to look at them for more encouragement but he didn't get far as the fiery latina growled and pounced tackling him to the ground. The other boys ran away as Brittany giggled, the light finally returning to her eyes seeing Santana sitting on the boys back, pinning him to the ground and pulling on his hair so his back was bent awkwardly. It wasn't until a teacher came over and pulled them apart that Santana left Noah, as the teacher called him, alone. She was told off by both the teacher and her mother when she got home, but after seeing Brittany smile again, Santana knew it was worth it, and promised herself she'd never forget the day she met Brittany Pierce._

Girls.

She's always liked girls, they were so magical, soft skin, red lips, so kissable, hard to resist so touchable, too good to deny it. Wait. She was quoting Katy Perry again. She giggled unnecessarily. Sure she has always like girls, and guys too but there was only ever one girl for her. One Santana Lopez, and she vowed that she would stay with her til the end.

Hangover.

Santana didn't mind hangovers so much anymore. Not when she has her beside her. Normally when she had hangovers she'd roll over and find some hairy jock passed out asleep next to her, or sometimes, even better, an empty bed. But now when she wakes up feeling like her stomach wants to come out her throat, a pounding headache and pain in every limb she doesn't mind so much, cos snuggled up into her body is an equally in pain, surprisingly bubbly considering, and usually naked, blonde who loves Santana as much as Santana loves her. The pain, Santana thinks, is definitely worth it.

Ice cream.

'I want double chocolate chip with rainbow sprinkles, gummy worms, dots and... marshmallows.' She said giggling childishly, her girlfriend coming up behind and wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder and smiling. She looked to the teen boy behind the counter and placing their order choosing to ignore his lustful stares towards her girlfriend. 'I really like ice cream...' The girl whispered happily as he returned with their tubs.

'I know San, you make me come in here all the time.' Brittany replied smiling.

'What? I needs my sugar fix...' She chuckled grinning mischieviously.

'I know Sanny, I know.' Brittany giggled, watching Santana shovel it in her mouth like it was going out of fashion. Britt saw some ice cream on the corner of Sans mouth, she smirked and leant over the table her tongue darting out quickly to clean it away. Immediately the latina stopped and stared at her girlfriend. 'What? There's only one thing that makes ice cream taste better and that's you.' She said chuckling at the blush growing on Santanas cheeks.

Jumpsuits.

There was something oddly sexy about seeing Santana at the garage, she worked part time for her Uncle, fixing up cars. She had done from a young age, but now seeing Santana all covered in oil, sweating, wearing a tight white tank top and her blue jumpsuit undone and wrapped around her waist, seeing Santana like this really got Brittany going. And boy did she know it. She loved it when Brittany came to the garage, cos she knew that night they'd be playing a little game. Brittany always knew the best way to pay for the mechanics services.

Kings and Queens.

'Check' Brittany said taking yet another pawn and placing beside the other black pieces on the table. Santana frowned and looked at the board again. She moved her King forward. Wait, nope Bishop will take it... She tried everything before realising she was stuck.

'Checkmate Britt-Britt, you won again...' She pouted and leant back in the chair. 'I thought you didn't know how to play, yet you have beaten me 3 times in a row... are you hustling me?' She questioned smirking at the blonde.

'Nope... I don't even know what the pieces are called.' Brittany replied smiling happily. 'Can you remind me?' With those eyes, Santana couldn't say no.

'Well, this,' Santana held up a rook, 'is called a rook, not a castle or a turret or whatever.' Brittany nodded. 'This is a pawn.'

'Wanky.' Brittany smirked.

'Behave babe.' Santana chuckled. 'This is a King, and this is a Queen.' She continued.

'No they're not.' Brittany frowned.

'Erm... yeah they are B...' Santana replied frowning also.

'No, they're us. Brittany,' She held up the King, 'And Santana' The Queen. She smirked again. 'I won so as ruler of the Chess Kingdom I rename these pieces.'

'You're such a dork B.'

'Yep, but you love it.' She countered. Santana couldn't deny it so just leant over and kissed her softly before setting up the pieces for yet another round of chess.

Lockers.

She walked down the hallway of McKinley for the first time in too long, before coming to a stop in front of the familiar lockers. Memories flashed before her eyes of being here, with Brittany, some happy memories some... not so happy. She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind happy with how her life had turned out now. She ran her hand over the lock as she remembered her old combination. Chuckling quietly to herself she tried it. Of course it wouldn't open, it belonged to someone else now, perhaps another Cheerio, a young girl with her whole life ahead of her. Probably not one in love with her best friend... She sighed and rested her head against the cool metal allowing all the memories flow through her mind as she felt soft arms wrap around her waist and Brittany softly kissing her shoulder, and she could faintly hear Brittany telling her they had to go back to the auditorium for the reunion. Sighing they held hands and walked down the corridors they used to own for one last time.

Music.

Music had always had an important place in their hearts, for both of them. Damn Glee Club was partly to blame for that. Pretty much every memory the two girls had involved music at some stage whether it was S Club's Reach playing softly in the background in Brittanys room the first time Santana pressed their lips together, Fleetwood Mac to declare their feelings, Kill Hannah talking about Lips like Morphine as they got intimate or even a little bit of Taylor Swift after an argument. Both girls found music to be very important to them. So when Santana dragged Brittany to that karaoke bar on the outside of town, she knew she was in for a treat. Santana sat her down in the centre of the room facing the stage and when it was her turn to sing she quickly kissed her cheek and practically ran onstage. She was able to sing three songs, so she chose the three songs that meant the most to them. Reach, for their first kiss, joking around and giggling as people started to dance, Songbird for the first true 'I love you' and finally Mine, for the promise that they'd be together always. When she returned to her seat Santana was met with Brittanys soft pink lips crashed against her own and she knew that this is what she wanted, now and forever.

Nicknames

They had already agreed that although the overly adorable nicknames were cute, in private, neither of them wanted to be called them in public, so during a childish game of truth or dare with the New Directions when Brittany was asked what their nicknames for each other were, she found herself blushing in embarrassment. 'I'm her Bumble Bee...' She began watching the brunettes eyes go wide and her cheeks tint pink with embarrassment at the next thing she was gonna say.

'And? What's your nickname for her?' Puck asked, 'I bet it's something hot like... sex...y goddess... Santana...'

Brittany shook her head. 'I'm her Bumble Bee.' She repeated 'and she's my Sanny Bear.' The whole room burst out laughing and cooing Sanny bear at her in childish voices, making her growl and glare at them all, nesting on Brittanys lap and trying to ignore them.

Needless to say Santana got teased for weeks until she threatened to crack some nuts.

Out.

Santana thought that coming out to everyone in High School was hard enough, but then she got out into the real world. To be honest admitting she was gay and in a loving monogamous relationship with the love of her life wasn't hard at all, but this is Santana and she was overly worried about everything. She was thankful that there was no TV commercial that forced her to tell people, but instead told them by choice. She was sure people had a problem with it, even if they seemed to not even care, but every night when Santana worried about it Brittany would simply show her all the love and care she needed to forget and not worry, besides if anyone did have a problem with them, their issue was soon forgotten the moment they met the bubbly blonde. Having her there by her side was what Santana was grateful for.

Pinkies.

Brittany was leaning her head on Santanas shoulder on the couch as they watch TV, she was fiddling with Santanas hands, trying to count how many lines she had on each finger, she was onto the pinky of her left hand when she stopped.

'Sanny?' She started, wanting to make sure her girlfriend was listening and not too caught up in whatever random reality show was on.

'Yes Britt?'

'What would you do if you lost your pinky finger? Like if it fell off or something... how would you show me you love me in public? You always link our pinkies and it mkaes me smile... but if you lost it you wouldn't be able to and it wouldn't work with any other fingers, and that would make me sad.' Brittany ranted, getting quite upset of the thought.

'It's okay B, calm down... if I lost my finger I would be fine, it wouldn't bother me.'

'But how would you reassure me? I always relax when you hold my pinky...'

'I'd find other ways... Like this.' She said softly kissing her cheek. Brittany blushed.

'That might not be enough.' She said smiling and turning to face Santana.

'Oh really?' Brittany nodded. 'Well then I'd do this.' Santana wrapped her arms around Brittanys waist and kissed her cheek again, then her forehead, then her nose, then her other cheek, and then slowly but surely she leant forward a pressed a firm kiss to Brittanys lips, smirking. 'That enough?' A hand grabbing the back of her neck and crashing her lips into the blondes was the only answer she got.

Quinn.

'You and Quinn aren't that close anymore though Sanny.' Brittany said pouting sadly.

'There's a reason for that Britt, Quinn is a bitch.' Santana replied moodily, crossing her arms over her chest.

'I don't like it when you guys fight.' She continued manouevering herself onto Santanas lap and running her fingers through dark hair. 'I think you should apologise...'

'What?' Santana exclaimed staring at her girlfriend like she was insane. 'Me? Apologise to her?' Brittany nodded. 'But she started it B, it's not my fault she's so sensitive about the hobbit a-'

'Santana.' Brittany warned.

'Do I have to?' Brittany nodded again a faint smirk evident on the corner of her mouth.

Santana sighed in defeat. 'Fine.'

'Good cos we're going round there for dinner in an hour, go get ready.' The blonde said cheerfully hopping off of her lap and skipping out the room.

Run.

Early morning runs were Brittanys favourite way to keep fit outside of dance. She didn't count sex as exercise, even though Santana did. She thinks it's Santanas favourite excuse to have sex, 'I need to stay fit and healthy Britt-Britt, you don't want me to get fat and lazy do you?' Santana whined.

'Babe, I wouldn't care if you were fat. Besides you're already lazy.' Brittany retorted smirking.

Santana feighned offense and gasped dramatically, hand clutching her chest. 'I can't believe you'd say that Britt!'

'Uh huh, well, If you're so adamant you aren't lazy, come for a run with me tomorrow?' Brittany offered. Santana reluctantly agreed knowing if she turned down her offer Brittany would tease her. So the next morning she dragged herself out of bed at 6 am, changed into running gear and met Brittany in the front room, before proceeding to be pulled from the house for a gruelling hour and a half of non stop running. It was all worth it though when Brittany decided they both needed a shower... together.

Spanish.

Brittany loved it when Santana spoke spanish, even if it wasn't directed at her, it was still such a turn on. Angry spanish, was a massive turn on, when Santana was angry at someone it was hot. Throw in some angry spanish and it took everything Brittany had to not just jump the latina there, to fuck her with everything she had. Santana knew this, and used this. She'd turn to Brittany when they were alone and whisper dirty things in spanish into her ear, Brittany learnt what those things meant, but it didn't matter if she did because as soon as her hot breath would hit the shell of Brittanys ear she'd melt and that would be it. A few hours later they'd find themselves naked in one of the many rooms in their apartment panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Santana would turn to Brittany and whisper sweet things and they'd fall asleep in each others arms again.

Top.

She liked being topped. Whenever you looked at the couple, Santana seemed quite dominant, guiding Brittany everywhere, being over protective, you know. But when they were at home, all alone? Well that was different story. When Brittany wanted her sweet lady kisses, she would get them, come hell or high water, and Santana would be powerless to do whatever she wanted. And she _loved_ it. She loved it when Brittany would pin her hard against the wall, her hot mouth covering every inch of skin it could, when her nails would dig into the soft flesh of Santanas body, when she'd find herself tied to the bed with a piece of clothing, or those handcuffs Puck had bought them as a joke one birthday. She loved it when Brittany would lose control and fuck her roughly and animalistically. She loved being topped and Brittany knew it.

Umbrella.

She waved the umbrella around above her head, shook her hips and tapped her foot twice before jumping and turning, still holding the umbrella tightly in her hands. She looked around the dance studio one last time, chuckling at her reflection in the full length mirrors. The room was empty, it was quite late, but she didn't want to go home just yet. Smiling she retook her position and started singing quietly under her breath. 'You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart maybe in magazines but you'll still be my star,'She danced, remembering the choreography from Glee Club all those years ago, she remembered her and Mike working on choreographing it, she could remember teaching it to Miss Holiday and Mr Shue. She remembered teaching it to Santana. She carried on 'Baby cos in the dark you can't see shiny cars and that's when you'll need me there, with you I'll always share.' She went to carry on when a strong voice cut in and she felt the umbrella being tugged from her hands.

'Cos I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling, I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds, so dark up above, and I'm singing just singing in the rain.' Santana sung performing the moves perfectly like she did all that time ago.

'You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh eh.' They sung together, moving in unison and in and around each other, passing the umbrella back and forth as they continued singing he rest of the mashed up song. By the time they were finished they had somehow ended up in each others arms, bodies pressed into one another, panting slightly.

'Not bad B, it's been a while since we danced like that... I've missed it.' Santana said quietly, resting her forehead against Brittanys.

'I know, I've missed it too. We should do that more often.' She replied easily staring into her girlfriends eyes.

'Home?' Santana suggested stepping out of the blondes embrace and offering her hand. The dancer took it and they left the studio smiling happily.

Van.

'It's not _that_ bad Sanny...'

'It so is B... It's not even a truck. It's a fucking van. What the fuck?'

'It's the thought that counts, your parents said they'd get you a car, why not a van?'

'My parents are dumb as shit if they think I'm gonna drive around in this... It looks like I'm gonna pull up next to little kids and offer them candy.'

'Can I have some candy?'

'Later B. Urg. What the hell... Maybe I could sell it?'

'Why would you do that San... I have an idea.'

'What? Burn it and claim on the insurance then buy a cool car?'

'No... I was thinking you could meet me in the back... and lose the clothes...'

Water.

She's always liked the water. It's never the same, yet it's always so similar. She likes climbing in the bath tub, immersing herself in the warm water, allowing it to slip and slide over her skin, relax her muscles and put her at ease.

But the thing she likes the most is being in the water with Santana, she likes having the brunette sitting in between her legs in the bath, snuggling against her, her dark hair damp and clinging to her wet body as she runs her hands through it, listening to the soft hums of contentment that fall from her soft lips as she leans back into her embrace. The water sloshing around them as they press their naked bodies as close together as possible.

Brittany thinks that she's never liked water more.

Xbox.

'DIE PUTA!' Santana shouted waving the controller angrily around as she shot at yet another Necromorph, she loved playing her Xbox, it made her happy, she released all her rage on the poor unsuspecting monsters on the screen. She glanced up to the bedroom door when it opened and Brittany walked in carrying a large bowl of cheeseballs.

'You get 'em babe?' She asked plonking herself down on the bed next to her.

'Damn straight I did B, that sucker didn't even stand a cha- aahh! DIE. DIE. DIE.' She continued playing opening her mouth occasionally for Brittany to pop a cheeseball in. Brittany rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, as much as she enjoyed watching Santana get her rage on, she was in the mood for something a little more intimate and that involved shouting of a different kind. She leant over and softly kissed Santanas neck, nipping the skin and enjoying how the latina tensed and squirmed under her touch, she knew this game, she knew it very well and she knew if she made any attempt to stop playing and touch Brittany, then the blonde would stop and find something more interesting to do. So she kept still and prayed that the dancers wandering hands wouldn't tease too long...

Yes.

If there was one thing Santana could never do, it was say No to Brittany. Whenever she said no, Brittany would simply widen her eyes, pout and say 'pleeeaaaaase Sanny?' in the most adorable voice ever. It would take everything Santana had to say No, and still she couldn't. She could only ever say Yes.

Zoo.

Santana didn't mind going to the zoo anymore, it meant she was in Brittanys good books, so being dragged around a zoo by Brittany, looking at stinking animals cooped up in cages wasn't so bad, Santana thought, especially when Brittany would reward her for being so well behaved and not going all Lima Heights on that kid who dropped his ice cream all over Santanas new shoes. Santana was about as badass as a carebear Brittany thinks.

...

**Hope you liked, I know some were really bad... :s**

**Gx**

**p.s Don't forget to send me prompts.**

**p.p.s DID YOU GUYS SEE THE BREAK UP? OMFG I AM DEAD I AM DONE I CAN'T BELIEVE/ HANDLE IT. COME TO MY TUMBLR (awkwardteenagenerves) AND FANGIRL WITH ME. HOLY SHIT. I WAS LIVEBLOGGING AND CRYING AND DYING AND SFAWBFSBSJGIBGFAOGSBIOHGOANA . OK? OK.**


	5. Biggest Mistake of my Life (Part One)

Biggest mistake of my life. (Part one)

_'What am I doing?'_ I thought as I drove down the high street towards the hotel. I pulled my car up to the side of the road and rested my head against the steering wheel sobbing. _How could I do that to her? How could I hurt the love of my life that way? She's the only one for me, I would never cheat, SHE would never cheat? What the fuck am I doing?_ Sighing I pulled out my phone and dialed the one person I know can help me.

**'Hello?' **The voice answered and immediately I felt even worse.

'Q? I-I did something really b-bad...' I cried, stuttering.

**'Santana? What's happened are you okay? You want me to call Brittany?'** She asked sounding worried, but at the sound of Brittanys name I felt even worse and sobbed even harder.

'N-no, I made a mistake Q... The b-biggest mistake of my life. I b-broke up with her, I broke up with Brittany.' I cried, bawling my eyes out.

**'S, Where are you? Are you in Louisville?'**

I shook my head, then remembered she couldn't see me. 'No... I'm in Lima, I came to visit and that was it. I... I'm so stupid, I can't believe I did that. I-' I couldn't finish before I broke down crying again.

**'It's okay San. Just talk to me.'** I did, eventually after crying and stuttering my way through the story she spoke again. **'Man up Lopez. Fucking hell. The Santana I knew didn't do this.' **She sounded so harsh, the only time I'd heard her angry like this was at Finn, and that was never good. **'You are Santana Marie Lopez, the toughest bitch in Lima, the girl who waited 17 years to finally get the girl she loved, the girl who tried to take on Lauren Zizes, the only girl who wasn't afraid of me. The biggest badass in all of McKinley and the girl that Brittany loves with all of her goddamn heart, if I was there right now I would slap you. But I can't so listen close. You get in your car, you drive to Brittanys house and you beg. You beg Brittany to forgive you and show that girl what she means to you. You man up and you fix your shit Santana cos I swear to god if you don't I will come down there and beat your ass. Understood?'**

I was speechless, opening and closing my mouth like a stunned fish. **'Last chance Santana. Don't lose her again.'** That was all I needed to kick me into action.

'I will. Fuck. I can't lose her again Quinn... T-thank you...' I mumbled.

**'Wow. This has hit you hard, I don't think you've ever thanked me, in all the years I've known you. Go get your girl Santana.'** That was the last thing she said before I hung up and started my car again. _'I'm not gonna let her go.'_ I turned around and drove.

I was so focused on where I was going I didn't see the red light.

I didn't hear the trucks horn.

I didn't feel anything.

...

**A/N might continue this... Might not... depends if you guys want it enough. ;)**

**Gx**


	6. Biggest Mistake of my Life (Part Two)

**A/N Ok, here's what happened next, I have changed this to a neutral POV from Santanas so it's clearer, and it's got flashbacks and a song so it's different and longer than part one. Please review and I already have another prompt I'm working on but please leave your own! Thanks. :)**

**Gx**

Biggest mistake of my life. (Part two)

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

In. Out. In. Out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

In. Out. In. Out.

Brittany was terrified. She was just focusing on keeping her breathing steady, clutching desperately at the tanned hand, the _cold_ tanned hand. She pressed another soft kiss to it, the way she had been every half hour for the past three days. Her eyes were puffy and red and her cheeks were tear stained, she was pale and tired. She had refused to leave Santanas side, only to quickly use the bathroom, making sure someone was waiting with Santana while she did, quickly returning to hold her hand again, she barely slept in the lumpy hospital chair and the blanket the nurse had given her she had quickly wrapped around Santanas cold unconcious body.

It had been a week.

A week since the accident. Brittany refused to eat or go to school. Occasionally Sam or Tina would drop in with homework for her, and flowers for Santana. Brittanys parents were worried about her, but no matter how hard they tried she could not be pried away. Santanas parents were often here, hardly ever together but neither of them spoke to Brittany. She blamed herself. Santanas parents didn't. Brittany was still confused. She wasn't sure what Santana would say if-

_**No. When.**_

When she woke up, to find Brittany attached to her hand like a leech, refusing to speak or barely breathe without knowing she was safe.

She didn't know straight away. For some reason Dr and Mrs Lopez hadn't thought to tell Brittany that Santana was in the hospital, in a coma, with several broken bones and severe bruising and internal bleeding. It was only when Brittany had decided to pay the girl a visit and found a sobbing Maribel Lopez sitting in her car in the driveway that she knew something was up. That was four days ago. That meant three days that Brittany had spent in, almost, happiness. Getting on with her schoolwork like nothign was wrong and only crying about their 'break up' when she was alone. She wasn't even allowed to see her the first time she came, something about not being family, but once Dr. Lopez had talked to the nurses she was allowed in, and she never left.

They'd brought her clean clothes everyday, but she didn't always change. She just sat there in her sweats, a loose tank top and a hoodie.

Santanas hoodie.

She remembered the day Santana had bought it, they were shopping with their birthday money. Brittany was jumping around excitedly talking about going to the build-a-bear factory to make a friend for her unicorn Santitany. Santana chuckled and followed her friend into the store, helping her choose a big eyed chipmunk, recording a sound, (It was Santana saying 'I love you Britt-Britt') and getting it stuffed. Santana even got in a fight with a little boy over the last cheerleader costume, she could remember Santana ranting after about why a little boy would even want a cheerleading costume to put on a dog, she also made the fight sound epic but the only reason she even won is cos the boys mother had come over and talked to him, distracting him long enough for Santana to grab the outfit off the hanger and run back to Brittany at the till. Together they named the chipmunk Brittana and left the shop laughing and smiling. Santana had taken Brittany clothes shopping shortly after and along with a Batman tee shirt and a new pair of skinnies, Santana had bought the grey hoodie which she wore pretty much every lazy day she had. She had given it to Brittany before she left for Louisville and Brittany kept it with her falling asleep with it in her arms, imagining the soft fabric to be Santana, inhaling the warm scent of cinnamon and earth which was just so Santana.

Now she breathed in the soft scent again, it slowly fading away the more she wore it. She had been planning on asking Santana to wear it again now she was home, so that it would smell like her again, but she hasn't really had the chance.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

In. Out. In. Out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

In. Out. In. Out.

She looked at the frail body on the bed, with Santitany and Brittana on the pillows by her head. Brittany was terrified. She was scared Santana wasn't going to wake up. They all were. No one said it though. They all remained silent about the obvious elephant in the room. She was so young. She pressed yet another kiss to the limp hand in hers. She ignored the nurse when she came in to check on the girls, she mumbled an answer to the question, her eyes never leaving Santanas face. Dr Lopez had said that people in comas could hear people talking, and sometimes it helped. Brittany had spoken to Santana everyday. Told her stories. Talked about memories and failing that? She sang.

Santana was the only person who Brittany liked to sing to. To sing _for._ She sung everything, from the crap they were made to sing in glee club, to her own little ditties she'd written for Nationals, including My Cup, which she had actually written about Santanas... you know...

Tonight she wanted to sing something different. She'd heard this song play on the radio in her car when she'd driven over here after she found out about the accident, it had been in her head for days. She got up and shut the door that the nurse had left open, quietly, before resuming her seat. She brushed a lock of hair from Santanas face and kissed her hand again softly before quietly starting to sing.

_Shadows fill an empty heart_

_As love is fading,_

_From all the things that we are_

_But are not saying._

_Can we see beyond the stars_

_And make it to the dawn?_

_Change the colors of the sky._

This song had always been one of Santanas favourites, she'd always loved Daughtry. She remembered being cuddled in Santanas bed once, curled up in her arms, Santanas lips pressing softly to her neck as the latina sung 'Home' quietly into her hair, sending her into a relaxing sleep, loving the feel of being wrapped up in her arms.

_And open up to_

_The ways you made me feel alive,_

_The ways I loved you._

_For all the things that never died,_

_To make it through the night,_

_Love will find you._

She had all sorts of memories rushing around her head when she thought of the girl, how they first met, their first sleepover, their first kiss. Their first 'I love you.' The one that Santana had said when they were 15 and watching some crappyy Disney movie. The one just after Santanas Abuelo died, making her terrified of losing those around her. The one where Santana had paused the film and made Brittany look at her. The tears brimming over her eyes as she kissed her softly and whispered it against her lips. Scared of what it meant for them, but never wanting to lose Brittany without her truly knowing how she felt about her. She loved her and she wanted to make sure Brittany knew that.

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

She thought about the first time they made love. It was no secret to anyone what a highly sexed couple they were. Most girls thought it was weird and guys thought that it was hot. That it was all rough and loud like in the crappy videos they watched at home. When in reality it was anything but, sure they liked it that way sometimes. But Santana was gentle. She was caring and loving and she worshipped Brittany like she was a goddess bestowed upon the earth as a gift. And Santana cherished her.

_The sun is breaking in your eyes_

_To start a new day._

_This broken heart can still survive_

_With a touch of your grace._

_Shadows fade into the light._

_I am by your side,_

_Where love will find you._

She thoguht about how much she like to kiss Santana. How those soft pouty lips fit against her own perfectly. Like they were made for her. They were made to kiss each other. Only each other. Their lips pressed together firmly and moving in a rhythm created for themselves. Their tongues battling for dominance, nipping and sucking at each other in perfect harmony. She thought how Santanas lips were like morphine. They knock her out everytime they touch, send her away to a place in the clouds. Complete and utter bliss.

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love, it never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

And her hands. Brittany gazed down at their intertwined fingers. She thought about the times they'd hold hands in public now, or then... when Santana was no longer afraid of what people thought of their relationship, when she was proud to show Brittany off to the world. And then all the times before that, when she was scared, when they would settle for linking pinkies as they walked down the corridor, or in class, Brittanys left with Santanas right, so they could be close and hold pinkies, or sometimes even hands, under the desk while they worked. Enjoying the feel of being close to one another.

_Now that we're here,_

_Now that we've come this far,_

_Just hold on._

_There is nothing to fear,_

_For I am right beside you._

_For all my life,_

_I am yours._

She didn't want to think about their so-called 'break up'. She didn't know what Santana wanted, but she still considered her to be her girlfriend, whether Santana liked it or not. She loved her, they loved each other, and they were destined to be together always. Now and forever. Til the end of time. She was gonna make sure Santana knew that too. As soon as she woke up Brittany was gonna hold her, and never ever ever gonna let her go.

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_What about now?_

_What about today?_

_What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_What if our love never went away?_

_What if it's lost behind words we could never find?_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_Baby, before it's too late,_

_What about now?_

There was a sort of legend. That when the world was created. Humans were born with two heads, four arms and four legs. Two humans moulded together. Then they split and were cast to opposite sides of the world, destined to spend their lives looking for their other half, their soulmate. Their one true love. Looking down at the girl in the hospital bed before her, Brittany has never believed in soulmates more.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

In. Out. In. Out.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

In. Out. In. Out.

...

**A/N The song is What About Now by Daughtry. I'm gonna leave this like this methinks. Might return to it later unsure yet, lemme know what you think? :)**

**Gx**

**P.S None of these are Beta'd.**


	7. Biggest Mistake of my Life (Part Three)

**A/N I realised that leaving that chapter there was rather cruel... so here it is continued, next chapter will probably be smutty sexytimes to make up for this angst... if you want... ;) let me know if you like the new pov!**

**Gx**

**P.s thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/faved, it makes me smile when I get emails telling me about people liking it. Stay awesome guys!**

...

I hammered hard on the wheel. 'FUCKING MOVE ASSHOLE.' I shouted honking the horn impatiently. I looked at the time, 17:43. I cursed the rush hour traffic, I was 10 minutes outside of Lima, and I needed to get there. Soon.

I can't believe I wasn't told sooner, I'm glad Brittany answered the phone or I never would have known about the accident, and I wouldn't be here now. I'm still in shock, and I kind of blame myself, if I hadn't told her to go back... No. I can't think like that. Santana needed to be told to man up... but still. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a piercingly loud car horn, and I noticed the traffic had started moving again. 45 minutes later, I found myself running down the hospital corridors in search of room 221b. Finding the room I burst through the door and my heart broke at what I saw. Brittany was on a chair by the bed, her body slumped over the side of it and onto Santana, her hair was splayed out across the latinas lower body, her pale hand clasping Santanas tanned one, her eyes were screwed shut as though she was in pain, dark circles beneath her eyes, but her breathing was steady. She was asleep. Her clothes were disheveled and unclean, and she looked pale and frail, she was always quite skinny but now she looked like if you touched her she would snap. And Santana, Santana looked no better. Her usually vibrant caramel skin looked lighter than normal, she too had dark bags around her eyes but hers were bruises from the crash, she was wrapped up in bandages, she had stitching across her left eyebrow, covering a nasty gash. Her face had scratches and bruises all over it, she had a strip over her nose as well, to try and hold it in place. Her body was wrapped in blankets apart from one arm which Brittany was lying across, as though in a vain attempt to protect her from any further damage. I can't imagine how beat up the rest of her body is, but looking at them both all I can think of is how broken they are.

Silently I crept over to the sleeping girl and sat her back, in a more comfortable position wrapping a blanket around her and taking a seat on the bed, holding Santanas hand on Brittanys behalf. I sighed as I brushed a lock of hair from her face, glancing back over to the sleeping blonde. This wasn't fair on them, they'd been through so much together it took them almost 17 years to get this far and it had been torn from them. There was a short knock on the door and a second later walked in. He didn't look too good either, he looked exhausted, his scrubs covered in different stains, his usually thick black hair looked thinner and greyer than normal, I suppose having your daughter in a coma in the hospital where you have to continue working can take it's toll on someone. He looked surprised to see me instead of Brittany and frowned.

'Quinn Fabray?' He asked seeming very confused.

'Evening ...' I replied, not sure what else to say... _sorry about your daughter being a coma that we aren't sure she's gonna wake from..._

'What are you doing here?' He took a seat at the foot of the bed.

I looked towards Brittany, then Santana then to our clasped hands. 'I was worried.' He nodded understandingly.

'I see.' We sat in silence for a few minutes just listening to the machines beeping and Brittanys deep breaths. 'We're worried about her. Brittany I mean.' He said suddenly. I nodded and waited for him to continue. 'She's like a second daughter to me, it's hard enough with Santana being... like this, but it makes it worse with Brittany like this as well.' I looked into his deep mocha eyes, Santana definitely had his eyes, they were brimming with tears, and his voice broke as he carried on. 'We don't want to lose them both Quinn.' I knew what he meant, we were the unholy trinity, we were like sisters, but Santana and Brittany had always been exceptionally close. Always. It's not surprising that the Lopez' and the Pierces' are close as well. I had always just been there, to pick up the pieces when one of them did something stupid, bringing them back together again. They were meant to be together, seeing them with each other, you could see they were so in love it hurt. I never believed in destiny, but seeing these two made me believe that everyone was destined to find their one true love, they just found each other earlier than most. And it was wonderful, but to have that snatched from them was heartwrenching. Suddenly ' pager starting beeping and he excused himself, pressing a soft kiss to Santanas forehead and shutting the door quietly behind him as he left.

It wasn't quiet enough as Brittany slowly stirred in the chair, waking up and yawning. She looked so sad. Sad panda didn't even come close to it, it broke my heart. 'Quinn?' She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

'Hey B.' I replied offering her a small smile which she returned.

'What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Yale?' She shuffled the chair closer to the bed, closer to Santana and gently stroked her face as she spoke to me, her normally bright blue eyes never leaving Santanas closed brown ones.

'I came as soon as you told me about this, I couldn't leave you two like this. I was worried' I let go of Santanas hand and let Brittany take it, she pressed a kiss to it before carrying on stroking Santanas face. She nodded slowly, she looked so troubled, as though she was plagued by these demons, carrying the weight of the world of the world on her shoulders. 'How long?' I asked quietly studying her face.

'Two weeks' She said, barely above a whisper. It was my turn to nod as all the guilt from earlier came flooding back. 'She didn't love me anymore Quinn. She... she didn't want me.'

'That's not true,' I started.

'It is. She broke up with me Quinn.' I was going to interrupt but she carried on, not giving me a chance to speak. 'She can't love me if she was willing to hurt me so much. It almost killed me. She was so sweet you know? When she first came back to Lima, we were folding laundry and she came to my club with me and tried to be nice even though Kitty was horrible and then she said she wanted to meet me in the choir room, and I was excited cos I thought she wanted to have a quickie like old times and then I saw the look on her face and it confused me.' Tears were running down her cheek as she sniffled, wiping a finger under one eye to hold back more. 'She looked so sad and almost guilty, but I didn't think anything of it, and she told me about how she used to count the times I'd smile at her, she talked about how we fell in love and I felt happy cos we were in love and everything was gonna be great cos she was home, she was with me and I could hold her again. Then she started singing. It was amazing, I've always loved her voice you know that, but there was something off, she was talking about how we'd always be together but she was crying, and not happy tears. Then she told me about the whole 'energy exchange' thing and then dumped me. I didn't even care Quinn! I was just so happy she was back and now I'm going to lose her, again. I can't lose her.' She was openly sobbing now resting her head on Santanas body again, the way it was when I found her asleep.

'Brittany... she wanted you. She wanted you back more than anything... that's why she's like this now...'

She sat up and looked at me confused.

'Wh-what?'

'She was driving back to you when she had the accident, she er, she called me. Crying and calling herself an idiot because she'd hurt you, because she'd lost you, the one good thing in her life, the one person she could rely on and the one person who she loved that knew loved her back. She told me she was going to go and get you back. Then I guess...' I gestured to the body on the bed, the still, cold, battered and bruised body belonging to one of my best friends. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore as I looked at them both, and Brittany let go of Santanas hand and hugged me, the two of us crying on each others shoulders. 'I'm sorry Britt-' I began but was cut off by a long beep. We looked up.

_Santana was flatlining._

'Santana!' Brittany cried as she threw herself on her crying even harder, I was panicking, I pressed the nurse call button and then ran to the door screaming and shouting for help. The next 20 minutes were a blur of doctors and nurses and voices shouting and crying and Brittany fighting as two strong doctors carried her kicking and screaming from the room telling her that we both couldn't be in the room. As soon as we were out of the room Brittany passed out and I sat beside her as a nurse moved her onto a chair and tried to coax back to conciousness, while the doctors were in the room next to us trying to do the same thing Santana...

...

_**'clear...'**_

_**'Unresponsive... and again clear.'**_

_**'Unresponsive... come on wake up! Ready? CLEAR.'**_

A jolt ran through my body as everything started up again. I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings... what the fuck? Was I in hopsital? Who are these people? Ow. Why the fuck do I hurt so much? Where's Brittany? Is she okay? What happened to me? Where is Britt? I want Britt. 'Britt...' I mumbled as everything went black.

...

_'I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at you'_ A soft voice broke through the darkness.

_'I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want a conversation, I just want to cry in front of you'_ I know that voice...

_'I don't want to talk about it. Cos I'm in love with you.' _The voice broke off and a sob followed shortly after before she continued.

_'I'm in love with you, cos I'm in love with you,'___Brittany sang softly, almost begging. I willed my eyes to open, to smile, to tell her I'm here. That I loved her. Anything. But it seemed I didn't want to listen to myself. I could do nothing. I wanted to cry, I could feel her holding my hand, and I was glad for it.

**'Brittany, we should go. Your parents are expecting us**.' Another voice... Quinn? I felt the warmth from her hand go. No. Britt don't leave... please. Stay.

_'Can't I have 5 more minutes please?'_ I heard her ask quietly, she sounded so sad.

**'Britt, you've had almost 3 weeks with her...' **

_**'Please?'**_

I heard a sigh.** 'Fine. Five minutes...' **Then a door closed and the warmth returned to my hand.

_'Hey Sanny. I really don't know if you can hear this, I... I hope you can because it helps according to your dad, he said it helps to talk to people who are in comas. L-like you are. I don't know what's happening in there, whether you can sense what's happening or whether it's like that TV show you used to like where the guy was sent back to the 80's when he was in a coma... you know the one? Anyway I hope it's the second one, I hope that at least you can have your own life in there, and be happy even if I'm stuck here without you. The first one sounds so lonely...I miss you so much... I've been singing to you as well. If you heard me, you're the only person that really likes my singing you know? Everyone loves my dancing but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even try to sing... It's been 18 days since the accident. I haven't left you, I would never leave you if I could. I would just stay here holding your and and watching you. You look so peaceful, if it wasn't for all the different wires going into you I could almost pretend you're asleep.'_ A sniffle. Britt, I can hear you, I miss you and I wish I could tell you, I want to hold you again, see you smile, see your blue eyes sparkle with mischief, I love you... _'Quinn came back, she's told me I have to start going to school again, says it isn't good for me to stay here all the time, I don't think she understands that you're all that's good for me. I don't want to go back to school, I want to stay here with you, what if you wake up while I'm gone? What if you wake up and don't know how long I've been here and think that I don't love you after the breakup thing... cos I do. So much. I hope you can hear me... wake up Santana? Please, don't leave me... please never leave me...'_ I felt her lips press to the back of my hand as the door opened again.

**'Time to go.'** Quinn said. No. I wasn't gonna let her leave. I focused all my energy on my hand, I needed her to know I was here, that I heard her. I squeezed with all my strength. Please.

She gasped. It worked!

**'Britt? What is it?'** Quinn asked sounding worried.

_'She squeezed my hand Quinn! She's there! Santana? Can you hear me? Squeeze once for yes, twice for no.' I smiled inside and tried to squeeze again. A short pause before 'she can hear me!' I felt so _drained but I tried to open my eyes... she was so excited squeezing my hand tighter than ever almost chanting my name, it was bright, and harsh, my eyes stung as I tried to take in my surroundings. I was in the hospital, I blinked slowly as everything ca,e into focus, a mess of blonde hair loomed over me.

'Britt...' I tried to smile.

'SANTANA.' She was grinning like mad.

'I-I love you.' I said before closing my eyes again, I was exhausted.

...

The next two weeks I drifted in and out of conciousness, occaisionally my mother was there, or my father, Sam and Artie and Tina and even Blaine one time. But she was always there, Brittany. And everytime she would talk to me, whether I could reply or not. I was waking up for longer and longer, I was able to speak to doctors, them telling me I was healing well and that soon I could go home. I was so happy. Well as happy as I could be...

...

I had been awake all day, Brittany was here this morning. We spoke for a little while but she went to school, I told her to of course, even though I probably won't be able to cheer for a long time, she should still study, she needs to graduate. We have yet to have the... talk. About us. It was happening though, as soon as she returned, she promised she'd come soon as possible. I had spent the day solving my Rubix cube, my mami remembered how much I loved it so brought it in, it was fun remembering the codes, right inverted, up, left inverted, down, right, green side solved, I was on the last side when Brittany returned, humming happily.

'Hey you' I grinned placing the unsovled puzzle on the table beside the hospital bed.

'Hey.' She smiled sitting down in the chair, 'how was today?'

'Not bad, I hurt less than normal and I solved my cube in 17 minutes earlier. Nurse came in and talked to me for a while.' About you in fact. I thought, I wasn't sure if Brittany still wanted to be known as my girlfriend, I had spent almost 2 hours rambling to this young nurse about the most perfect girl in the world. 'How was school?'

'It was okay, Finn let me skip Glee club so I could come see you sooner.'

'Finn? Frankenteen is running Glee?' What? I didn't think I was out for that long?

'Oh yeah, 's gone I don't know but Finn is in charge.' I nodded slowly. Time for that talk.

'Brittany?' I began as she picked up my Rubix cube and studied it.

'Yeah San?'

'What are we? I know I was stupid and-'

'Not stupid San.'

'Yes stupid. Anyway I made a mistake, I was on my way to beg you to take me back when... well this.' I gestured to my blanket covered body. 'I know you probably don't want me after I was such a bitch to you but... I love you Britt, and I want to be with you, if you'll still have me?' She didn't look at me, she was turning the cube in her hands scrambling it more and more... until a smile broke out across her face and she looked up at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

'I don't know...' she began smiling coyly as she slowly put the cube down and walked closer and closer to my bed. I knew that we were okay and I too smirked as she climbed onto my bed and straddled me. 'I mean, do you really think you can handle this awesomeness again?'

'I can try...' I ran my hands down pale arms as they looped around my neck. 'You're definitely worth it.' I smirked.

'Good, now shut up and kiss me.'

...

**A/N I've never known anyone who was in a coma so this is all my imagination Britt was singing Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne and yeah please review?**

**Gx**

**P.s the show I was referencing about the 80s etc was Life on Mars, sick program. :) **


	8. Happy Halloween

Happy Halloween

**-7-**

'Mami, she'll be here any second!' The small latina said running up to the window and pressing her face against the glass, flattening her nose.

'Calm down mija...' Maribel Lopez chuckled watching her daughter. Santana was dressed in a white wedding gown, torn and covered in red pai- erm sorry, blood. Her hair was back combed and sprayed up with a crown and veil on her head, on her neck were two red dots, aka vampire bite marks, she was holding a boquet of dead flowers in her hand and she had a set of fangs ready to put in when they left. She was 'Draculas bride' and she held a massive bag with 'Trick or Treat' written on it in 'blood' and she sat on the window sill, jiggling her leg impatiently and pouting. All of a sudden the young girl leaped up and ran to the front door shouting 'SHE'S HERE, SHE'S HERE.' She followed the young latina to front door and laughed as she leaped into the blondes arms.

'Hey Britt-Britt' She grinned linking pinkies with her best friend. 'Hello Mrs. P.'

'Hey Santana, where's your brother?' Mrs Pierce asked smiling.

'Marco is in his room being boring.' She huffed. 'He won't come trick or treating with me and mami.' She pouted looking adorable.

'Doesn't matter Sanny, you got me and mom!' Brittany replied grinning happily. She was dressed as Dracula, both girls mothers found it amusing that they chose their costumes around each other. Santana smiled and hugged Brittany.

'Happy Halloween Britt.' She said grinning.

'Happy Halloween San.'

**-15-**

'So whose party?' Brittany asked fixing her wings.

'Pucks' Santana replied casually.

'And what are we again?' The blonde asked frowning as she looked at her reflection.

'Dead fairies.'

'That's sad' Brittany pouted. 'I do believe in fairies, I do, I do. I do believe in fairies, I do, I do.'

'B, what are you doing?' Santana ased confused.

'I'm saving our lives... Like in that Peter Pan film we watched. I do believe in fairies, I do, I do.'

'I do believe in fairies, I do, I do.' Santana joined in with the blondes chanting fixing her make up.

'Sanny?'

'Yeah Britt?'

'Do you love Puck?' Brittany looked at the floor nervously.

'What?' Santana was surprised by such a question.

'Do you, LOVE, Puck?' She repeated.

'Well... Britt I'm too young to know what I really fe-'

'You said you loved me.' Brittany interrupted.

'I do but-'

'So do you love Puck?' She repeated again.

'No. Britt. I don't.' Santana sighed rubbing her forehead, she knew what this was going to lead to.

'So why are you with him?' Brittany asked. 'I don't love Mike, so I don't go out with him any more. You say you don't love Puck, so why do you still hang out with him, and sometimes when you come to sleepovers you smell like him and when we kiss you taste different. Not sweet Santana anymore. But nasty Puck.' It was simple to her, you don't love someone you don't date them.

'Because B. I like him.'

'But you don't love him?'

'No.'

'But you love me?'

'Well yes bu-'

'And I love you, so why aren't we together?'

'Because it can't work like that B.' Santana replied getting frustrated at the blondes question.

'Why not?'

'IT JUST DOESN'T.' She snapped. Santana immediately felt guilty. Shouting at Brittany was like kicking a puppy. 'Britt I'm sorry I-'

'Don't worry San.' Brittany replied harshly grabbing her purse and walking to the front door.

'Britt.' The blonde was already outside waiting by her dads car. 'Happy Halloween Britt.' Santana mumbed to herself as she walked outside.

Brittany leant against the car and whispered quietly into the chilly October night. 'Happy Halloween San.'

**-18-**

'I'M fucking Catwoman asshole.' Brittany slurred drunkenly pushing Puck roughly. 'Cos that's what Batgirl and Catwoman do. They. Fuck. And hard. So take your eyes, off of my girlfriends butt or I will make you.'

'Holy fucking shit Batgirl, I was only looking.' Puck mumbled fixing his jacket and looking down slightly nervous at this angry Brittany.

'Well don't. Santana is mine and you can keep your hairy perving ass away from her.' She smirked trimuphantly and giggled when she felt a tug on her arm, she turned to look at the girl, dressed in a skin tight catsuit, her hair curled and a pair of black cat ears peeking our of the top. 'Heyyy sexy lady.' She giggled and buried her face in the crook of Santanas neck inhaling the latinas scent. 'I'm a little drunked' She mumbled.

'I know B.' Santana chuckled pulling her girlfriend outside to the car. 'So I'm going to take you home now and sober you up in the best way possible.' She smirked and helped Brittany into her seat shutting the door and getting in the drivers side.

'How?' Brittany frowned.

'We're gonna do a Kate Kane and Renee Montoya.' Santana replied smugly her comic geek side showing itself.

'We're gonna fight crime?' Brittany was still confused.

'No. We're gonna fuck like rabbits all night.' She smirked sexily.

'I'm down with that...'

A few hours and several orgasms later both girls lay naked and sweating in Santanas bed panting heavily. 'Wow. Happy Halloween Britt.'

Brittany chuckled. 'Happy Halloween San.'

**-25-**

'So where's this party again Sanny?' Brittany asked fixing the cape on her costume.

'Erm, at Puck and Laurens place on 5th...' Santana replied doing up the last button on her suit and smoothing out her skirt. 'You ready Supergirl?'

'Are you Lois?' Brittany smirked eyeing up her girlfriend beside her.

'Of course.' Santana threw her a wink and went to walk away when she felt two arms snake around her waist and pull her back, flush against Brittanys body.

'You know... we go to Pucks halloween parties every year... so we know what it's gonna be like... and we are gonna see everyone at the reunion next week anyway... and you look totally hot in that suit... and-'

'Miss Pierce, are you suggesting we blow off this halloween party?' Santana gasped faking shock and horror.

'I'm not suggesting it. I'm telling you we're gonna cos I have a much better idea...' She lent down and started peppering kisses on Santanas neck.

'And what is that idea?' She replied, eyes fluttering shut at the blondes ministrations on her neck.

'Well...' Brittany began, she kissed her way up her neck and sucked her earlobe softly before whispering something extremely dirty into the latinas ear, causing an involuntary moan to tear itself from the brunettes throat.

'Dios mio. Supergirl, I thought you were a good guy.' She mumbled trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs as she tangled her hands in blonde locks.

'I can be naughty when I want to be Miss Lane, in fact. If you agree to blow this party off with me I think I can give you a demonstration of just how bad I can be.' She chuckled nibbling the other womans neck.

'Fuck.' Santana gasped.

'I plan to.' Brittany whispered her hands already wandering the shorter girls body. She made quick work of Santanas and her clothes, discarding them somewhere across the room as she kissed her lover and stumbled towards the bed with her, their completely naked bodies pressed close together as they fell onto it. Brittany smirked and pressed hot wet kisses down the tanned womans chest beneath her. She gently caressed Santanas skin, she gently took a nipple into her mouth, sucking softly and letting her hands wander lower as she listened to her lovers moans. She moved to Santanas other breast, her fingers running lazily through soaked folds.

'Please.' She whispered, her hips bucking up into Brittanys hand and moaning quietly. Brittany smirked watching as Santanas face morphed into one of complete pleasure, her eyes screwed shut, her mouth open in a silent cry as she entered her gently. She kissed Santana softly waiting for her to get used to the feeling, it wasn't until her hips starting grinding down on her hand and dark brown eyes stared into her bright blues that she started to move, thrusting in and out of her lover slowly. 'More...' Santana moaned. Brittany added another finger and sped up a little marvelling how her girlfriends body moved beneath her. Loud moans filled the empty apartment as Brittany curled her fingers, hitting that sweet spot on every thrust, her thumb moving to rub Santanas clit as she brought her closer and closer to release. 'Fuck... Britt... I'm gonna, I'm gonna co-OH' Santana practically screamed, uttering curses and a garbled version of Brittanys name as she rode out her orgasm on Brittanys talented fingers. She shut her eyes tight as she came down, opening them slowly when she felt Brittany pull out of her, watching and moaning as the blonde brought them to her lips and sucked them clean. 'Fuck Britt. That's so hot.'

'We're just getting started baby.' Brittany chuckled.

'Happy Halloween Britt.' She smirked kissing Brittany happily.

'Happy Halloween San.'

**-30-**

'Don't open the door... Don't. Oh my god. ARE YOU STUPID WOMAN, THE KILLER IS OUT THERE AND YOU'RE GONNA WALK RIGHT INTO HIS AAAHH!' Brittany screamed and almost jumped behind the couch, peeking her head over the top at the screen, watching as some dumb blonde get cut to pieces by the masked killer. (_'It's okay to think that she is a dumb blonde cos she is dumb' Brittany thinks._)

'I'm guessing she went out the door then?' Santana asked sitting down on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table and resting the popcorn bowl in her lap.

'San.' Brittany scolded whacking at the latinas feet. 'No feet on the coffee table.' She said shuffling so she was sitting beside her and shoving some popcorn into her mouth. 'And yeah she did.' She continued with her mouth full. Santana smirked and cuddled into Brittanys side, her hand automatically resting on the blondes stomach. Brittany smiled at the tanned girls touch. She leant over towards her wifes ear. 'Only 5 more months Sanny. Then we will meet them. Then this time in a few years, we'll dress them up and take them trick or treating.'

'You know what B, I can't wait.' She grinned even more. She was about to continue when they heard a loud knocking on their front door, and kids giggling. She sighed, and pressing a quick kiss to Brittanys cheek went to give the trick or treaters their damn candy. She sat next to Brittany with a sigh. 'Damn kids, ruining our moment.'

'Cheer up Sanny, one day it's gonna be our kids bugging the crap out of some other happy couple causing trouble just like we did.'

Santana chuckled at the memory. 'Happy Halloween Britt.'

'Happy Halloween San.'

**-Now-**

'Mami, she'll be here any second!' The small latina said running up to the window and pressing her face against the glass, flattening her nose.

'Calm down mija...' Her mother chuckled watching her daughter. The girl was dressed in a white weddign gown, torn and covered in red pai- erm sorry, blood. Her hair was back combed and sprayed up with a crown and veil on her head, on her neck were two red dots, aka vampire bite marks, she was holding a boquet of dead flowers in her hand and she had a set of fangs ready to put in when they left. She was 'Draculas bride' and she held a massive bag with 'Trick or Treat' written on it in 'blood' and she sat on the window sill, jiggling her leg impatiently and pouting. All of a sudden the young girl leaped up and ran to the front door shouting 'SHE'S HERE, SHE'S HERE.' She followed the young latina to front door and laughed as she leaped into the blondes arms.

'Hey Mom! Guess what? Me and Mami carved the punkin today, it's scary.' The 7 year old giggled when Brittany put her down.

'I saw! Hey Mari, where's your brother?' She asked smiling.

'Tomas is in his room being boring.' She huffed. 'He won't come trick or treating with me and mami.' She pouted looking the spitting image of her mother.

'Why don't you run upstairs and get him, and we'll all go together?' Brittany offered watching the little girls face light up.

'Okay mom!' She grinned and ran up the stairs tripping over her dress as she went. Brittany turned to Santana who had been standing in the doorway to the living room watching her with a loving smile.

'Hey Britt-Britt' She smiled walking over to kiss her wife.

'Hey Babe. I missed you.' She replied happily. 'You know Maria is starting to look a lot like you...'

'Really? I hadn't noticed.' She smirked as their kids came back downstairs, their 12 year old son Tomas frowning as he fixed the mask on his head and his little sister pulling him down the stairs after her. Santana looked at her family and couldn't control the happy giggle that burst from her lips. The two women linked pinkies with each other, Maria hanging onto Tomas' hand like her life depended on it. Santana turned to her loving wife as their kids walked out the door ahead of them. 'Happy Halloween Britt.'

'Happy Halloween San.'

...

**A/N I promised smut so... Happy Halloween!**

**Gx**

**(Btw I know that Kate and Renee aren't Batgirl and Catwoman but I wanted to include a reference to them in here as well as being able to imagine Naya in a Catwoman outfit.)**


	9. A Missed Chance and A Stolen Glance

**AU - Brittany and Santana meet once and keep seeing each other everywhere, wating for the other one to notice.**

A Missed Chance and A Stolen Glance

She sat at the table in the packed coffee shop, alone as always. Her latte was as bitter as she was feeling as she glanced at the text again. Damn Zizes, she was meant to have met her here but oh no, Puckerman was more important. Now she'd have to do the damn project alone. Sighing she took a sip of the scalding liquid, almost enjoying how it burnt her throat. She was suddenly aware of another persons presence and was surprised to look up and see a random blonde girl standing there and smiling.

'Er... Can I help you?' She said frowning at the tall girl.

'Hi, is that seat taken?' The girl asked pointing to the chair opposite her.

'Nope, all yours.' Santana replied looking away towards the door, half hoping someone she knew would walk in so she wouldn't look like a complete loner. She assumed the blonde was going to take the chair and go sit with someone else, her boyfriend or something, she didn't expect her to sit there and carry on smiling that toothy grin. She held out her hand.

'I'm Brittany,' She said still grinning. Santana looked down at the outstretched hand and shook it apprehensively.

'Santana...'

'That's a real pretty name' Brittany giggled as she pulled her hand away and picked up the cup in front of her. Santana took this moment to really look at the girl. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Her soft blonde hair fell down past her shoulders, catching the light and shining beautifully, her eyes were blue, Santana noted, but a dark yet bright blue that seemed to sparkle along with her dazzling smile. Santana was kinda mesmerized. 'So what you drinking?' Brittany asked snapping Santana out of her daze.

'Latte.' She mumbled, glancing down to the paper cup in her hand, trying to avoid staring into those ocean blues for too long. 'You?'

'Hot chocolate. It's the best, I can't drink coffee you see, one because it's kinda gross and two because I get really energetic and like jump around and talk really really fast and don't shut up.' The blonde rambled still grinning. Santana merely chuckled, she found Brittanys energy endearing and kind of adorable, whereas she was sure if it was anyone else she'd want to punch them. They both sat there smiling for a few seconds before Brittany decided to speak again. 'So what do you do? Do you work? College?'

'I'm a senior in High School' Santana replied easily, happy that Brittany thought she was older than she was.

'Awesome, same here. I'm starting at McKinley like next week, do you know it?'

'Yeah actually I go there.' Santana grinned again, she was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Brittany, if it had been anyone else she would have just ignored them, drunk her coffee and left, but she found she didn't want to leave Brittany. She wanted to know more about her, and that thought kinda scared her.

'Oh my god that's awesome! Maybe we ca-' Brittany cut off by the sound of a ringing phone, Santanas in fact.

'Sorry one sec' The latina mumbled as she answered the phone. Brittany sat in silence listening to the girl talk rapidly in Spanish, she sipped her hot chocolate and waited patiently, she used the time to really check the other girl out. She loved the way the dress Santana was wearing clung to her body, the deep red contrasting with her tanned skin, and the added leather jacket and knee length boots making her look really hot and a complete badass. Brittany ran her eyes up toned legs all the way up to mocha coloured eyes set on the most gorgeous face, framed by dark curls, cascading down her shoulders. Brittanys gaze came to rest upon the latinas pouty red lips, she couldn't help but imagine how soft those lips would feel. 'Crap, Brittany, it was really nice meeting you but I have to go... family emergency.' Santana said standing up and pulling Brittany out of her daydream.

'Oh, ok... It was nice meeting you Santana. See you around?' Brittany asked also standing up and waving awkwardly to the brunette as she waved back calling out a 'definitely' and hurrying out of the door feeling really guilty for having run out.

Brittany sighed happily and wandered back over to the other blonde sitting in a booth in the corner. His jaw had dropped and he was staring at the doorway the other girl had walked out of as she shuffled in beside him.

'Eyes to yourself Sam.' Brittany giggled elbowing him softly.

'Sorry... but did you just make Santana Lopez smile?' He asked stunned.

'Yes, it wasn't that hard. She is really nice... and attractive.' She smiled allowing her gaze to drift over to the door also.

'I've never been prouder to be your cousin B.' He said chuckling.

'I just hope I get to see her again...'

...

It had been 3 weeks at this new school and Brittany was bored already, it was bad enough that her family made her move from Seattle to Lima but the fact that the only person she knew here was her cousin? That's what sucked. But whatever she's a big girl and she could survive. She was sat in her history classroom tapping her pencil against the desk and staring at the board beside Mrs Hagberg, who was droning on and on about the civil war. She continued the tapping earning a nudge from Tina, the girl was easily distracted and the sharp nudge from the asian girls particularly pointy elbow snapped her out of daze just in time to see the classroom door open. Mrs Hagberg stopped talking and glared at the latecomer. It was that girl from the coffee shop! Santana.

'Sorry, I'm late Coach overran practice... I have a note?' She mumbled, it was adorable. She held up a crumpled piece of paper.

'That's fine Miss Lopez, just take your seat.' The teacher said rolling her eyes and continuing to write notes up on the board. Brittany watched the brunette smile and slink into a seat at the front of the room, diagonally across the aisle from her. She spent the rest of the lesson completely distracted by the girls mere presence in the room, she wanted so badly to talk to her, but obviously she couldn't cos they were in the middle of a lesson and kinda needed to focus. So... the civil war happened in... erm... between the... er... nevermind, she really couldn't focus, not with a such a flawless beauty sitting nearby twirling the tip of her ponytail between her fingers and writing notes, she was left handed which Brittany found adorable, and when the other blonde girl Santana sat next to made her laugh Brittany could swear her heart melted at the sound. Suddenly the bell rang, snapping Brittany out of her daydream, she vaguely heard Tina saying she'd meet her in the cafeteria, but she was too focused on shoving her stuff into her bag so she could hurry the hell up and talk to Santana at long last.

'Miss Pierce can I talk to you please?' Mrs Hagberg said, preventing the blonde from leaving.

'I er...' She looked towards the door the latina had just disappeared through and sighed. 'Sure.' She replied begrudgingly walking back to stand in front of the teachers desk.

She got a little bit of a lecture about being distracted in class, she was told to concentrate more and if anything was troubling her to go and see the guidance counsellor... Miss Pillsbody? Or something? She didn't actually care, she was too focused on talking to Santana again, but by the time she was let out of class the stunning brunette was long gone.

...

'YOU DID WHAT?' The latina shouted at her friend, stopping dead in the middle of the school hallway.

'I signed you up for the school talent show.' Quinn smirked cruelly. 'I know how much you looooove performing in front of people.'

'You're such a bitch.' Santana scowled shoving her friend hard.

'You love it really, and besides you're a great singer, you said yourself you wanted to get back into performing... without help from Glee Club.'

'I know... You better help me pick a song then.'

'I have the perfect idea...' Quinn chuckled.

Brittany sat in the Auditorium that Friday night with Tina, Sam and Kurt her feet up on the seat and a smile on her face. She was there supporting Sams girlfriend Mercedes, Tinas boyfriend Mike and Kurts friend Rachel. She was rather excited as they were all amazing, apparently she'd have a hard time out dancing Mike and Rachel and Mercedes were fantastic singers. They were all in Glee club together and Brittany was considering joining. She sat through the first hour, there was some guy who could play the trumpet with his nose, which was pretty cool, a few singers that were no where near as good as Rach and Mercedes, and of course Mike. When he first started dancing Brittany was seriously tempted to get up and dance with him, it was infectious. After Rachel had belted out her rendition of 'Don't Rain On My Parade.' the whole place was applauding and she skipped off stage. As the next singer walked on it went deathly quiet and Brittany looked up to the stage, her breath hitching in her throat as she recognised the next performer.

'This should be interesting...' Kurt whispered as she took her place on stage nodding to the band to start. Brittany didn't recognise the song but when Santana opened her mouth and began to sing, she was captivated.

_He left no time to regret,_

_Kept his lips wet,_

_With his same old safe bet._

_Me and my head high,_

_And my tears dry,_

_Get on without my guy._

Brittany stared, her jaw had dropped and she couldn't tear her eyes away. Sam went to whisper something to her but she just held up her hand and shushed him, eyes still trained on Santana.

_You went back to what you knew,_

_So far removed,_

_From all that we went through._

_And I tread a troubled track,_

_My odds are stacked,_

_I'll go back to black._

Sam, Tina and Kurt all shared a look before glancing back to Brittany. She was smiling and stunned. Santanas voice was so... sexy. It was pure sex and amazing, it was raspy and gentle and powerful all at once.

_We only said good bye with words,_

_I died a hundred times,_

_you go ack to her,_

_and I'll go back to,_

_I go back to us..._

She finished the song and the whole auditorium rose to give a standing ovation. She smiled as she walked offstage and Brittany couldn't help but admire her. She went backstage with the others after, while they all ran to their people, Brittany was looking for Santana, but it appeared she'd left straight away. She sighed and sat on a box next to Kurt and Rachel, listening to her complain about how she 'should have got the standing ovation, her performance was worthy of awards, whereas Santanas performance was mediocre at best' blah blah blah. Brittany couldn't disagree more.

...

She walked out of her detention huffing and flattening the pleats of her Cheerios skirt. Not only had she been given a detention for that fight with the great white rhino that was Zizes, but Coach Sue had officially demoted her to the B squad. AKA the squad that Sue keeps as a back-up to test her torturous routines on before giving them to the A squad to get all the trophies. To say Santana was pissed would be a massive understatement. She walked down the hallways scowling at anyone who dared to make eye contact with her. It was late so the only people left were nerds working for extra credit, or random dorks who attended crappy clubs. She stopped at her locker to get her bag when she heard music coming from one of the nearby rooms. Frowning she followed the familiar tune of 'Run the World' and stopped outside the choir room peering in. Immediately her jaw dropped as she watched the blonde dancing.

She was surrounded by Cheerios, mimicking her moves and backing her up, Coach Sue was sitting at the front with her signature scowl in place, Becky by her side, both of them with megaphones perched in their laps as they watched the dancers with a critical eye. But Santana didn't care about the two of them, she was as completely mesmerised by Brittany as she was when they first met. The way she moved to the music, those damn hips. Holy Shit. Santana tried to ignore how attracted she felt to her. She imagined walking in there, grabbing her face and kissing her, she imagined pinning her to a wall and attacking her neck with kisses, she imagined laying her down on the piano and tearing those clothes from her body, then kissing down that amazingly toned chest and stomach before reaching her soaked panties and-

WHAT. NO.

She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts, she'd barely had one conversation with the girl and she was already thinking about... that. She mentally slapped herself and tried to once again focus on the amazing dancing, she could dance circles out of that Chang guy. She thought as Brittany performed a series of movements rapidly to the beat. She smirked when the music stopped. She could tell that Coach Sue was impressed by the slight smile that played at the corner of her mouth as she looked at Brittany. She started talking but Santana couldn't make out what was being said, I didn't get a chance to try and work it out because all the Cheerios that were 'back-up dancing' began to leave, I didn't want to be caught out here and questioned by any of those bitches as to why I was staring so quickly scurried out to my car before I could be seen.

...

'Vote Brittany for Senior Class President!'

Santana smiled when she heard the familiar voice. She leant against her locker door and watched the blonde in her new Cheerios outfit as she gave out balloons and pixie sticks to Stoner Brett and his friends. She looked flawless, Santana thought as she watched her. She looked into the mirror in her locker door and fixed her hair, put on a fresh coat of lipgloss and took a deep breath, psyching herself up for what she was about to do. She turned and walked towards Brittany with a smile on her face.

'Vote Brittany for Senior Class President!' The blonde repeated to everyone that walked by, Santana grinned and went to take a pixie stick from her, gasping at the jolt of electricity that shot up her arm as their fingers brushed and their eyes met. She was about to say something when suddenly the dulcet tones of one Kurt Hummel broke their moment.

'Brittany can I talk to you?' He asked smiling and pulling gently on her arm.

'Er sure...' She looked as Santana one more time before Kurt whisked her away.

'You've definitely got my vote.' She mumbled as Kurt pulled Brittany away from her, the blondes perfect smile imprinted into her brain.

...

She stared down at the history book on the table in front of her frowning and rereading the text over and over again, trying to get the information out of the book and into her head. A light giggle floated into her head and interrupted her thoughts and she started smiling straight away, she'd recognise that giggle anywhere. She looked over her shoulder at the table on the other side of the library, and there she was... with girl Chang. Whatever. She couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Brittany.

Tina looked up from her book when she heard that chuckle, Brittany was still giggling and taking notes but as soon as Tina saw that Santana Lopez, of all people, was looking she nudged Brittany and whispered to look. She'd noticed the way they looked at each other when the other wasn't looking and she knew that they'd be adorable together, but were both too nervous to do anything about it. She watched a blush creep up both girls cheeks as they made eye contact and smiled before quickly looking back down at their books. She rolled her eyes and decided enough was enough.

'Hey Santana!' She called and giggled when Brittany went wide eyed and elbowed her mouthing _'What are you doing?' _at her. Santana turned around.

'What?' She replied, trying to act annoyed and badass but her eyes drifted over to Brittany and she smiled.

'You're studying for History right?' She asked trying not to roll her eyes at the two of them, they were so obvious. Santanas eyes snapped back to her when she realised Tina was still talking.

'Er yeah... why?'

'So are we, come study with us. Maybe you could help us out?' She asked smirking. Brittany elbowed her again and she had to hold back a laugh as Santana hurriedly grabbed her stuff together and took the seat opposite Brittany, the two of them trying their hardest not to look at one another.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence Tina stood up. 'I gotta go, I just remembered I was gonna meet Mike, you two get talking and... study. I'll see you later Britt' She said and left before either girl could reply. They were alone. No interruptions. Santana was even more nervous than she anticipated.

'I saw you at the talent show.' Brittany said after a while. 'You were amazing. Like seriously.' She smiled glancing from Santanas eyes to her book and back again. Santana immediately blushed.

'I wasn't that great...' She mumbled.

'You were. You got a standing ovation, Rachel was really jealous.' She giggled. Santana smirked.

'Well if Berry wasn't so annoying, I'm pretty sure people would actually see she's pretty talented... Don't tell her I said that.' She said quickly. Brittany giggled again and promised she wouldn't. 'So... how do you know Sam?' She asked nervously, she'd seen that they were pretty much alwasy together, she was sure he was still dating Mercedes but you never know.

'He's my cousin.' Brittany replied, sensing the latina was uneasy. 'Didn't you used to date?' She asked quietly. She didn't like that fact as she couldn't deny she was insanely attracted to the brunette.

'Yeah... then I admitted I was a capital G gay and that kinda changed things.' Santana chuckled then blushed. 'I don't know why I just told you that... Not that I'm not open about it but I don't normally just say that, God you must think I'm such a freak. I'm sorry I shouldn't do that, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I-'

'So am I.' Brittany interrupted. Santana looked confused. 'Gay, and I kinda like someone...' She mumbled.

'Really... lucky girl. Do I know her?' Santana asked a little deflated.

'Definitely, she's a cheerleader, an amazing singer, kinda short.' Brittany hinted trying to hold back a smile, she could tell that Santana liked her but wanted her to make the move. Santana frowned thinking then it clicked.

'OH. You mean... I... Erm... So... Would you... maybe, I don't know... er... let me take you out? On like... a date?' She asked nervously rubbing the back of her neck and only half making eye contact with the blonde before her. She heard Brittany giggle and she looked down at their now joined hands.

'Of course, you dork.' Brittany replied. They both just smiled.


End file.
